Go Back To Where You Came From
by KoyukiLovesKiba4Eva
Summary: Sasuke back!Yah!Think again Sakura would want him anywhere but there.Naruto psyhced and Ino's annoyed.Read And Review
1. Don't Dream It over

* * *

Hey this is my first time so please no flames.R & R

'Blah' Normal

_'Blah' Song_

_**'Blah' Inner Sakura**_

"**Blah' Thoughts**

_**Disclaimer:Do Not Own Naruto But Own The Song Invisible

* * *

**_

The moon hung on an invisible string in the ebony sky. Stars blazing brightly as if guiding the pink Kunoichi home.

**'Not this dream again'**

_I close my eyes_

_And I can hear _

_Your voice it's calling_

_Out my name_

"Sakura,you annoying"Sasuke spat causing Sakura flinch and cringe.

"I love you plaese,please don't leave!"a sobbing Kunoichi yelled.

Sasuke however wasn't phased by her words.He had forgotten love,to him love was without meaning.Everytime he loves something it was always taken away from him.

_I feel your closeness_

_Than you drift away_

_I'm sick of playing _

_this game_

"If you go.."the young girl stuttered"I'll..I'll scream"she whispered tears streaming down her face.No matter how much he disliked her he hated seeing people cry.It showed loss.A feeling he knew way to well.

_I was so diluted _

_To think we had_

_Something_

_I was so stupid_

_You see_

"Thankyou"was all he said as he knocked her out.Memories with the Young Uchiha flashed through her mind.

_I am so invisible_

_No one can see me_

_Not even you _

_You are so predictable _

_i was so stupid_

_To think that you would_

_Fall for me_

_Invisible_

"Invisible..."escaped the sleeping girls frame as she rolled over,leaving her pink hair in a mess.

* * *


	2. Why Is He Here?

Hey not to sure if this story is any good.Still please R&R

'Blah' Normal

_'Blah' Song_

_**'Blah' Inner Sakura**_

"Blah**' Thoughts**

_**Disclaimer:Do Not Own Naruto or the Song 'What Have You Done Now'By Within Temptation or ' This Girl' By Niki Flores

* * *

**_

This girls seen a lot of pain but this girls guna smil...

'Smack'

Grogey she rose form her bed with a dazed look on her face.

"Stupid alarm clock,damn song reminds me of him"she mutter as she brushed the pieces of hair off her body.Slowly rising she looked out the window as the sun started to seep into her room.Striking her bare shoulders emitting warmth but she didin't feel it.

**'He's Gone'**

And with that in mind she slowly trudged down the stairs to the kitchen.The floor was stone cold yet she didn't shiver he took everything with him when he went.

"Sakura-Chan"followed by a bang on the door made her awaken slightly form her zombie state.

"Sakura-Chan!"ambling quickly she opened the door.

"(Yawn)Morning (Yawn) Naruto (Yawn)"she greeted her team mate as they walked inside the house.

"Sakura-Chan guess what...GUESS WHAT!"Naruto bellowed at her.She hadn't seen her fellow team mate this hyped since they made a new flavour of ramen.

_**'Whats up with him'**_

Shut Up

_**'You just told you to shut up'**_

"Tea"she offered

"O yes please"Naruto replied regaing some composure then loose it once again when he thought about his news.

"Sakura-Chan anyway as I was saying I was talking to the Hokage about my brilliant ninjas skills and how i have matured and blah blah blah when guess who walks in th door?"

"Who"Sakura asked as she was getting down the cups for Naruto and herself.

"SASUKE-TEME!"

'SMASH'

"Sakura you alright?"Naruto asked as he poked his head into the kitchen,with a worried look on his face.

"Yes"she said shakily and slowly leant all her weight against the bench to prevent her from falling over in shock.

* * *

'Why is he back?'

**'Yeah after he put us through'**

'Yeah'

**'And thats why we DON'T like him'**

'We?'

**'Yes we!'**

'Maybe just you

Inner Sakura just mentally slaps herself on the forhead.

Naruto could see how troubled she looked.Thats when he remembered..

* * *

4 years back...

"Faster gotta get faster"and emotional pink haired teenager told herself.Throwing kunai one after the other at a target,then followed with showers of shruiken.Rain pelting down she pushed harder.

"Your annoying""Thank You"

"Shut Up!"she growled lowly and kept throwing her kunais.If she hadnt been so emotional she would have noticed she was being watched.He quietly sat on a branch as he watched his team mate train hard.Harder than she ever had.

"Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"she scremed as the flames left her mouth and landed directly on the dummy.

"Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"she screamed again and repeated what she did before.

'She's going to use up all her chakra at that rate"Naruto pondered on that fact for a while then when back to contently watching his team mate.Making sure she wasn't in harms way.

"Snake,Rabbit,Tiger Fore Style Flame Dragon Jutsu!"she screamed at the top of her lungs.

'This is his jutsu!'

"SASUKE I HATE YOU!"

"sakura..."Naruto watched as she feel to the ground drained of energy and of life.

"Sakura"he lept down from his branch.

"What has Sasuke done to you"he whispered as he stared at her tear streaked face and a few cuts she had gotten.

Picking up the sleeping girl and placing her on his back he lept off back to village to get her help.But Naruto never noticed that she had a red ribbon in her hair instead of her head protector.

End Of Flashback

* * *

Slowly he rose and went over to his friend and started to gather the broken bits from the cups.She gazed at him as he did this action back was to shocked to say anything.Her eyes were in pain.

"I won't let him hurt you again Sakura-Chan"Naruto said in a seriouse tone as he placed the broken bits in the bin.

"Thanks Naruto-Kun"she whispered and tried to smile but failes.

"You'r the only family I have,he can't hurt me or my family anymore!"anger starting to leak into his voice

"Hai Naruto-Kun Hai"she slowly lifted her head from the groud and embraced Naruto in a warm hug.While she sobbed into his shoulder,he cooed her telling her it would be okay.But neither of two noticed that another was watching their brotherly/sisterly moment.

_I have been waiting for someone like_

_You but now you are slipping away_

'Did I hurt her that much'the on looker asked himself

"Hn"

_What have you done now_


	3. I Did This For You

Hey another chapter another try i guess.Oh and thanks SweetKisses9 for the review :D

'Blah' Normal

_'Blah' Song_

_**'Blah' Inner Sakura**_

"Blah**' Thoughts**

_**Disclaimer:Do Not Own Naruto OR Ashley Tisdale Unlove You OR Rihana And Ne-yo Hate That I Love You

* * *

**_

After saying goodbye to Naruto,Sakura made a dash for her private training area.The area Naruto found her the last time she trained til she dropped.It was quite,no one knew it was there either which made it better for her.It was right in the middle of a cluster of tree's,where the river cut through.Peaceful and sucluded.She had much to practice as she was training to be a medic nin.But that wasn't the only thing on her mind.Slowly lowering her body against a tree and pulling out one of her million thick medic books she started to read.

'Three reasons why a medic ninja is really important.Now let us begin.Number one...'

All the words slowly but surely turned to rivers on ivory paper.She let out a sigh and placed the thick medic book beside her.Closing her eyes for a split second she saw his face again.Smiling a little she said

"I did this for you...and you'r never going to see it' she sighed as she opened her eyes and gazed up at the clouds passing over head.

"This is so relaxing no wonder Shikamaru always dose this"and saying that she closed her once again letting the sun wrap itself around her body.

"Your annoying" "Thank you" "Sakura" "Thank you"

It was like the wind was taunting her,carrying his voice.Over and over,echoing the thoughts in her head.

"Shut Up"she groaned.

The taunts kept on coming.

"Sakura" "Your annoying" "Sakura"

"Don't go not again!"she screamed tossing and turning.The on looker just stared as if she was having a fit but he didnt move.

"Thank you"

"Shut UP!"she screamed and sat up rather stiffly.No noise.Birds,wind, bee's no noise at all.Her head dropped and she finally let out

"Why are you back?Are you here to torture me?"She actually was asking the wind not expecting a reply.

"Sakura" a husky voice said as he stepped out of the shadows.

* * *

_I can't unlove you_

_Can't do that_

_No matter how I tried_

_I'll never turn my back on_

_Some one who loved me to

* * *

_

He looked as handsome as he did the day he left.His hair still in the chicken butt hair style and his body in top shape.

'But his clothes if i ever do forgive him,EVER need to change' a small smile went across her face,he thought she was smiling about him being back.So he tried again.

"Sakura"he said more loudly as if she were deaf.

She snapped out of her daydream about making the Uchiha wear a dress and her face went stone cold.Grabbing her stuff and shoving them in her bag she gave him a quick and simple answer

"I was leaving anyway"then look off jumping.

Dazed as if been shot by a tranquilizer he watched her disappear.He wanted to run after her,tell her he was sorry but his damn ego kept him in place.Slowly turning from where she had disappered to he noticed she dropped something.A red ribbon the same one he gave to her when they were nine.

* * *

When they were nine... 

She ran,and kept running she didn't want then to see her.Well her forehead atleast.Holding back tears she rounded the corner when BAM!

"Argh"they both said as they fell back.

She couldnt take it anymore and slowly one by one the tears were rolling down her face like little rivers. Glancing up he noticed that her hair was pink.

'Thats strange'

Then he noticed she was crying.

"Are you alright"

"Sniffle"

"hello?"

"Sniffle"

"I'm Sasuke"

He was glad that she looked up.

'She has nice eyes'

"I'm I'm I'm..."stuttering"Sakura"she whispered the last part.Her eyes had never left the boy since she looked up.He smiled at her.

"What happen?"he asked as he helped the girl up.She looked away as if recalling events.But he thought he upset her.

"I'm sorry,you don't have to say"he said as he looked at the girl nervously.

"Will you be my friend"she replied

"Yes"he chirped and smiled once again at the girl

"Okay"she said and looked up with a smile on her face.Grabbing his hand they ran down the road together.

* * *

1 week later 

"Sakura -Chan?"he asked

"Yes Sasuke-Kun?"she smiled back at him.

"Well umm well"he started extending his hand.Sakura caught glimps of what was in his hand.

"Sasuke-Kun is that for me?"she said as she grabbed the ribbon and treaded the red ribbon through her hair.Smiling she turned round

"Thank You Sasuke-Kun"she smiled brightly as she hugged him."Now I can always have you with me"

"Its ok"he whispered "It looks nice"

She giggled and playfully punched him.He did the same.

End of Flashback

* * *

He smiled as he felt the familiar silk against his skin.It had been a long time.He remembered how she always wore it that day after and only when she graduated from the ninja acadmey did she stop wearing it only because she had to wear her headband.But he knew she always kept it safe somewhere with her all the time.She wasn't any normal fangirl he had. 

"I'm sorry"he let out and let the wind carry it to her.

"Your not going to hurt her again Sasuke-Teme"as his childhood friend emerge from the bushes.

"Hn"

"You have no clue what you have done to her,what your doing to her being here"he kept going.

"Hn"

Turning away he was just about to go when he heard

"Hey dobe want to go out for ramen"

The ninja swirled round as fast as possible and landed right next to his friend.

"Ichiraku here we COME!"he shouted

Sasuke smirked.

'And while we are there you can tell me what I've done to Sakura'

_And I hate how much_

_I love you girl_

_But I Just can't _

_Let you go_


	4. Knoichi Talk

Hey another time another chapter this one im not so sure how great it is.

'Blah' Normal

_'Blah' Song_

_**'Blah' Inner Sakura**_

Blah**' Thoughts**

**'Blah' Inner Sakura And Sakura**

_**Disclaimer:Do Not Own Naruto

* * *

**_

"Shikamaru..."Ino yelled."How how how could you"she muttered.

"Troublesome"he said as he turned to Temari and peeked her on the cheek.Temari blushed a little,Ino however seemed to boil over.Turning sharply on her heel she speed of down the street.Only dust clouds remained where she once walked.

"What's her problem?"Temari asked.

"Why should I care"

And with that the two went off in the other direction.

"Stupid pineapple head and his porkupine haired girlfriend"Ino cursed as she walked back to her house.

"Why is he back,can't he just go away it was more easier that way"sighed a pink haired kunoichi,who was playing with her fingers.

"If I ever,EVER get my hands on that porkupine haired girls neck...oh damit whats her name...ummm"she trailed off.

"At least Naruto cares.I'm glad he thinks of me as family,he's all I have besides Kakashi Sensei And Tsunade Sama since Sasuke left..."she didn't finish the sentence because she colided into her her friend.

"Argh watch where your...Sakura?"she asked as she helped her friend up.

"Hi Ino"she smiled then looked away.

"Whats wrong with you forehead?"Ino smirked as she said these words.Sakura whirled round.

"Could ask you the same thing Ino-Pig?"Sakura grinned evily as she watched her friend cringed at the name Sakura had given her.There was silence between the two neither one looked like they were going to speak.

'If I know Ino which I do she will crack first'

**'Chaa yeah thats right'**

**'Five'**

**'Four'**

**'Three'**

**'Two'**

**'One'**

**'Now!'**

"Alright alright"Ino blurted out.Sakura just smirked as she watch her friend fill with emotion but before she got to spill,Sakura just said

"Lets go back to your house"she added with a smile.

"Okay good idea no one can hear us there"she said as she looked round suspicously looked around.

"Ino lets just go"she dragged her friend down the street.

"Troublesome"

"Should we be doing this"hissed a voice

"Hn"

* * *

Ino ran through the door and lay on the couch.Sakura however had seen Hinata and decided to go have a talk seeing as Ino could wait.Smiling to herself she walked up to Hinata who was siting on a park bench looking at a tree infront of her.

"Hi Hinata-Chan"Sakura greeted her with a smile.

"H-ii Sakura-Chan"she stuttered back.

"Come on Hinata you don't have to stutter round me"she said encouraging the girl slightly.

"Okay Sakura-Chan"she replied brightly.

"So what are you doing all the way out here?"

"Well umm i was..."she looked away.

"Hinata whats wrong?"

She started to sob.

"Hinata don't cry come back to Ino house with me im sure it will be okay"Sakura said trying to encourage the young Hyuga.Slowly nodding they left the bench.When the girls where out of ear shot the bushes started to talk.

* * *

"Dobe what did you do to my cousin?"a very pissed Hyuga said.

"Neji I've got no clue...OW!"

"Shut Up Dobe"

"Why don't you Sasuke-Teme!"

"Hn"

"Remind me why I'm here?"an annoyed Temari chimed in.

"Troublesome"

"Lets just go"Shikamaru instructed.

"Right"

Then they jumped off through the tree's making sure they kept there distance away from the girls.

* * *

At Ino's House

"Forehead what took you so long I was going crazy"Ino blurted out.

"I went to talk to Hinata"Sakura said flicking her head back at Hinata who was standing at the doorway.

"O Hi Hinata-Chan come in please"Ino indicated for the girl to come in.Bowing low Hinata stepped inside and sat on a fluffy violet coloured chair.

"So anyways anyone want something to eat?"Ino offered.

"I think a big tube of Ice cream and some chocolate might do the trick"Sakura added with a weak smile.

"Yeah good point"Ino sighed.Getting up she remembered something

"Anyone want to ring Ten Ten and ask her to come over,I was meant to go shopping with her"Ino said.

'Actually I would shop she would whine'

"Okay"Sakura said and took her phone out.Hinata just sat there and stared out the window.

'I wonder where he is today?If he's with that that girl'

In the background Hinata could hear Sakura talking to Ten Ten and Ino banging in the kitchen trying to find something to eat.Suddenly while she was in thought she same up with the perfect idea.A sleepover.When Ino arrived back in the room and Sakura was off the phone she decided to ask.

"Hey Ino"she said in a low voice.

"Yeah Hinata-Chan"

"Could we have a sleepover?I mean I know it would be a lot of hassle but..."she was cut off.

"YES!Ofcorse we can paint nails watch movies and talk our deliemas away!"Ino was basically hyped about this.

"Okay that sounds fun"Sakura said while smiling,Bothe her and Hinata started to pack up and get there things.

"Hay Ino you better tell Ten Ten"Hinata yelled while going out the door and waving.Sakura whirled round remembering something just before Hinata rounded the corner.

"Be back at 8?"Sakura shouted.Hinata nodded her head and ran round the corner.

Bump!

* * *

"Well i better get going to Ino-Pig"Sakura said as she raised her hand in a wave.

"Oi forehead bring back some food and stuff kay?"Ino added.

"Yeah whatever see yah soon"and with that she disappered in a swirl of leaves.Ino was left to think about her thoughts for a while.Meanwhile outside the window five people sat arguing in a tree.

"Why am I here,I have to get back to Suna otherwise Gaara And Konkuro are guna kill me"

"Troublesome just go then."

"Thanks"Temari said as she peeked Shikamaru on the cheek and took off.Turning his head to hide him blushing.

"ooooooo Shikamarun and Temari in a ...SMACK"

"Quite"

"Errrr Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"TEME"

"Quite you two someones coming"

Looking down Sasuke saw her,Sakura.Naruto also saw her and saw Sasuke looking at her.

"You hurt her..."he growled.

"What?"Neji said turning round.

"Nothing"Naruto snapped back.

Jumping from the tree he landed right next to Sakura.

* * *

"Hey Sakura-Chan!"he said with a smile.

"Hey Naruto-Kun"she smiled back and then looked down.

"What you doing?"he asked.

"O yeah going home to pack Ino having a sleepover and yeah..."

"Really cool can you come with me to Ichiraku first though??"he said with puppy eyes.

"Okay!"she said with a wide smile and tackled him to the gorund.The others in the tree awwwed except one.

"Imagin if Lee saw this"Neji smirked.

"Hey Sakura get off!No fair I wasn't ready"he pouted.

"A ninja never lets down there guard"she simply replied as she poked him in the shoulder."Guess what though?"she smiled eveily.

"What?"Naruto said confused.

"Your it!"and with that she ran down the street.

"Hey no fair!"he yelled."Sakura I'm guna get you!"and with that he went sprinting down the round trying to tag his friend.The other's just laughed.

"When did they get like that"Sasuke asked.

"Hmmmm I think when you left"Shikamaru said lazily.

"Yeah"added Neji.


	5. Karaoke!

Hey another time another chapter this one I'm not so sure how great it is.

'Blah' Normal

_'Blah' Song_

_**'Blah' Inner Sakura/Thoughts**_

Blah**' Thoughts**

**'Blah' Inner Sakura And Sakura**

_**Disclaimer:Do Not Own Naruto

* * *

**_

"Hey Sakura?"

"Ummm yeah Naruto?"she said while she slurped down some of the ramen she just bought.

"Why are you so you know wound up about Sasuke being back?"he said in a rather timid voice,afraid he might make her erupt.

"Naruto it's just he hurt me once and I can't but feel he's going to hurt me again."

"But he's changed..."

"I don't care I will never trust him again!Never!"

_**'You know you want to trust him'**_

'But I can't'

_**'Why not it's not as if we don't know he has changed'**_

'You know for once could you just shut up and agree with!For once!'

Inner Sakura ran to the nearest corner and cowarded in it.

"I'm sorry Naruto"

"For what onee-san?"

"For snap...wait what you call me?"

"Onee-san"

"Naruto...your the best!"and with that she flung herself on top of him.Hugging him till he looked like he was going to die.

"Sakura please"

"Oh yeah sorry"smiling sheepishly she let go and went back to her seat.

"You know what onee-san?"

"Yeah what otouto-san?"

"I like calling you my sister,it makes me feel like part of a family again"and grinned from ear to ear.

"Hai me two little brother"and she smiled back.

"I better get going I have to go pack"

"Okay but can you ummm say hi to Hinata for me?"

"Uh..."

"Pwease onee-san"and he pulled the puppy eyes at her.

"Yeah sure otouto-san cya"

She waved before she rounded the corner.

* * *

Meanwhile with Hinata

"Owww!"

She looked up to see the one and only Kiba standing in front of her.

"O h-h-h-i Kib-ba"

"Hey Hinata haven't seen you in a while"

"Yeah true"

"So what you doing?"

"Well I'm trying to get to my house so I can go back Ino's to have a sleepover with Ino Sakura and Ten Ten hopefully"she smiled.

"Oh sounds cool,you wouldn't happen to know where Shino is would you?"

"Errrrr no don't think so"

"Oh what a shame,well see you round then!"he shouted as he walked off.

"Bye"and ran to her house shame she didn't hear what else Kiba said.

"Hmmmmm a sleepover should tell the guys this could be fun"and with that he ran off to tell them.

* * *

At Eight that night

"What do you mean Ino-pig we are going to a Karaoke bar?!"an enraged Sakura yelled.

"What I said forehead!"

"Guys..."Hinata timidly said.

"What!"both of the girls screamed at Hinata making her back off a little bit.

"Ten Ten-chan is here"she said mekily.

"Oh sorry Hinata"Sakura said apologetically and hugged the timid girl."Oh and Hinata"she whispered in her ear " otouto-san says hi"

Hinata looked confused.

"Huh Sakura you don't have a brother"she said in a questioning tone.

"Yeah forehead"

"Shut Up pig and for you information I do"Sakura replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Who is it then?"said a girl with brown hair who was lounging back on a blue bean bag.

"Ten Ten-Chan when did you get her?!"Ino squealed and ran up to her friend and hugged her.

"Ahh a while ago Ino-chan...Now please let go i can't breathe"

"Oh sorry"Ino ran back to her baby blue fluffy coach.And remembered what Sakura said.

'So who is it?"she demanded.

"Naruto"Sakura replied rather calmly.

"Naruto!"both Ten Ten And Ino shouted.

"Yes Naruto now drop it!"and glared at Ten Ten And Ino.

"Man forehead you glare exactly like the Uchiha"she smirked.

"Shut Up pig at least I'm not troublesome"she replied trying hard to sound like Shikamaru.

"Why you..."but she didn't get to finish.

"So where are we going?"Ten Ten chimed in hoping to ease the fighting.

"Oh yeah right to the new karaoke bar,its meant to be where all the teenagers hang out when there not on missions"

"Oh great"

"Y-y-yeah truly"

"Hinata you don't have to stutter round us,you know us well enough"Ino said rather irritated.

"Okay Ino-san"

"So when are we leaving?"both Ten Ten and Sakura asked.

"Soon after I'm dressed"and with that Ino ran upstairs.

"You guys know when Ino says Soon she means two hours right?"

"Yeah Sakura-chan I know"

* * *

"So how have you been Ten Ten?"

"Oh great ah training tonnes ah and you"

"With Tsunade-Sensei"

"Oh right"

In the corner Hinata sat in the same seat and stared out the window.

"He said Hi"

"Who cares he's with a Kasumi girl"she sighed and got up out of the chair.

"Hinata?"Ten Ten said worried slightly.

"Tell Ino to hurry up Sakura lets go"

"Hinata..."but the girl had walked out the door and was waiting outside.

"Whats wrong with Hinata?"

"I don't know panda,I'm going to get Ino were leaving"and she ran upstairs to get Ino.

* * *

Ten Ten could hear a faint sobbing coming from the door and walked out to see Hinata siting under a tree looking at the moon.She approached the girl but hid behind a wall a caught what she said.

"Naruto-Kun your just trouble"


	6. Kasumi the problem

Hey another time another chapter this one I'm not so sure how great it is.

'Blah' Normal

_'Blah' Song/Flashback_

_**'Blah' Inner Sakura/Thoughts**_

Blah**' Thoughts**

**'Blah' Inner Sakura And Sakura**

_**Disclaimer:Do Not Own Naruto

* * *

**_

"Ino hurry up!"

"But I'm..."

"Somethings wrong with Hinata so you better get outa there otherwise I will"Sakura threatened.She was really worried she knew the reason Hinata was hurt was because of Naruto and Kasumi.Oh how she hated that girl.

* * *

_Flashback_

_After Sakura had sat up from tackling Naruto on the ground she saw a familiar body running towards them._

"_Kasumi"she hissed_

"_Kasumi where?"Naruto stood up and looked around rapidly._

_Sakura's sweat dropped._

_'Why Kasumi?!why?'_

_**'Cause he is so blind!'**_

_'To who?'_

_**'Hinata duh!'**_

_'Yeah stupid dobe'_

_**'Guess who you sound like?'**_

_'Say it and your dead'_

_**'You mean were dead because technically if you are threatening me you are threatening you so therefore we're going to die'**_

_'Whatever but why couldn't he just go outwith Hinata?'_

_**'Because he has been completely obliviouse to her liking him from day one'**_

_'Yeah and then this slut comes alone and he goes out with her no sweat!'_

_**'Dumbass!I hate her ah?'**_

_'We both do oh great she's coming over'_

"_Kasumi-Chan hey whats up?"Naruto yelled as the girl with long black hair ran over.She looked exactly like Hinata but she didn't have pearl coloured eyes or midnight blue hair.She had brown eyes with no spark and the darkest hair Sakura had ever seen._

"_Naruto-Kun!"she ran up and hugged Naruto then pecked him on the cheeck making him blush.Sakura gagged at the scene._

"_And you are?"the girled wirled round and glared at Sakura._

"_Kasumi don't worry this is onee-san"_

"_Oh so sorry I'm Kasumi"she said and held her hand out._

"_Sakura"and she shook it as if it was a snake a let go very quickly._

"_Otouto-san I think I'm going to leave"Sakura said and got up._

"_But Sakura..."_

"_I have to pack cya"_

"_Uh bye"he called as he watched her figure retreat but not before she let out the words_

"_Why is he with that slut"_

_Kasumi just stood there and gaped,then went back to flirting with her beloved Naruto._

_End Of Flashback

* * *

_

"Sakura????"Ino stood in a baby blue top which said Born to be perfect,Sakura couldn't help roll her eyes as she read it,and a pair of jeans and flip flops.

"Ah yes yeah I'm here"

"Good come on your the one who rushed me and your standing there like there is plenty of time"she said in a lectural tone.

"Yeah whatever lets go Hinata and Ten Ten will be woundering what happened.And she grabbed her friends hand and ran out the door only allowing Ino a small ammount of time to lock up before dragging her away again.

* * *

With Hinata And Ten Ten

"Hinata?"Ten Ten said while caoutiosly walking out to the girl.

"Oh panda I'm sorry"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah ofcourse"she replied as she wiped the tears quickly away.

"No your not now tell me whats wrong"and sat down next to her on the bench and looked at the tree behind them.

"It's Naruto"

"Oh what happened?"

"He's going out with this girl named Kasumi"she whispered.

Ten Ten sat there letting the words sink in and concluding what to say next.

"I know how you feel"she replied softly

"You do?How panda?"Hinata looked up and curiosity clearly showed in her eyes.

"Because..."

* * *

"Hinata are you okay?!"Sakura shouted while she ran towards her friend.

"Yes Sakura-Chan thankyou"

"Well lets go people!"Ino yelled and they all ran to up the street except one.

"Because Neji makes me feel like that"

"COME ON TEN TEN!"

"COMING"

"Maybe tonight might help"she whispered and ran after her friends.

* * *

At the Karaoke Bar

The four girls were puffing when they got to the bar.

"Why did we run?"

"Cause Ino-pig wanted to"

"Shut up forehead!"

"Maybe we should go in?please?"

"Yeah sure Hinata-Chan"

When they got inside it was beautiful.Wooden walls with a small stage in the middle.Chairs and tables scattered everywhere and small pot plants on top of the tables.

"Wow this is sooo cool!"

"Your right Sakura"

"I told you guys it was going to be great now who's singing first?"

Sakura,Ten Ten And Hinata looked at each other.

"Great I'll go first then"Ino skipped happily up the stairs towards the stage to sing.

"Anyone bring earplugs"Sakura joked.

"Nope knew I should of" Ten Ten replied.

"Lets give her a chance guys"Hinata said while sitting down.

"Alright"


	7. Fan boys and Crying Girls

Hey another time another chapter this one I'm not so sure how great it is.

'Blah' Normal

_'Blah' Song/Ring tones_

_**'Blah' Inner Sakura/Thoughts**_

Blah**' Thoughts**

**'Blah' Inner Sakura And Sakura**

_**Disclaimer:Do Not Own Naruto and The Song Handle Me**_** And Could You Ever love me that way

* * *

**

"Hey My names Ino and I'm going to sing Handle me and I'm going to dedicate it to some troublesome person"

Back at the table with the others

"Did she say troublesome?"

"Yeap"

"Shikamaru!"

Then suddenly Sakura had a wicked thought run through her mind and both Hinata and Ten Ten shuddered.

"What Sakura?"Ten Ten asked carefully hoping that it didnt involve her doing something.

"Well I'm going to video Ino"she said rather triumphantly.

"What dose that mean Sakura-Chan?"Hinata looked up from the table at this point and tilted her head to the side.

'Awwww she looks so cute!How could Naruto resist that?!'

_**'Because he's an Idiot!'**_

'Oh right'

"You guys obviously don't get it"

"No we don't so why don't you tell us"muttered Ten Ten.

"When I video it I'm going to send it..."

"Shikamaru!"Ten Ten and Hinata squealed.

"Yup ssshhhhh shes guna start" And with that the friends fell silent as they watched the girl on stage and there friend who was filming her.

"Handle me!"Ino screamed.

* * *

_Yeah, I heard about some guy that you beat pretty bad and got in the papers  
Sure, you own a cool bar and I hear you get far with every waitress  
Yeah, I saw you on the poster your song is the bomb and you're outrageous  
Sure, I see you're livin' large with your crib and your cars  
and that's just great but.._

_Let me tell you how it be  
You won't get with this you see  
Cause you can't handle me__  
__  
Yeah, you make your big move and I see you're not used to being rejected  
Sure, you __makin__' that call to your guy and I'm sure you're well connected  
Yeah, judging from that line you just passed you are well known and respected  
Sure, would me and my girls come participate in something you directed

* * *

_

"Wow th pigs real good"

"Yeah she is ah?"

"Umm Sakura?"

"Yeah Hinata?"

"Won't you hear us talking in the background"

"Oh right ssshhhh!"

* * *

_Let me tell you how it be  
You won't get with this you see_  
_Cause you can't handle me  
It's a simple fact  
that you can't seem to handle me  
No matter how you act with them  
you can't handle me  
You gotta make me feel you got my back  
but you're a selfish narcissistic psycho freaking __boot licking__Nazi__ creep  
and you can't handle me _

Yeah, I think you're kinda cute when you try and act like you ain't _lookin__'  
Sure, I think you're kinda fly and your ride sure is off the hook  
Yeah, bet you could take my mind off things for some time and take me __shoppin__'  
Sure, you __writin__' those rhymes and the acts you produce are really __kickin__'  
but _

Let me tell you how it be  
You won't get with this you see  
Cause you can't handle me  
It's a simple fact  
that you can't seem to handle me  
No matter how you act with them  
you can't handle me  
You gotta make me feel you got my back  
but you're a selfish narcissistic psycho freaking _boot licking __Nazi__ creep  
and you can't handle me

* * *

_

When Ino was done there was a group of boys in front of Ino shouting they could handle her but she just walked straight past.

"Hey Sakura"Ten Ten whispered

"Yeah?"

"Keep it rolling okay done"

"Ino-Chan be my girlfriend!"

"Ino I love you!"

"Ino I can handle you!"

And one of the boys ran up and clung around her middle.Swiftly she punched the boy on the head and headed towards her friends.Sakura quickly sent the message to Shikamaru.

"Hey guys!Was I good or what?"she boasted.

All of them burst out laughing.Sakura held her phone up and Ino knew what had happened.

* * *

With The Boys

"Well anyway me and Kasumi we ate ramen and then she had to go and...owww"

"Shut up dobe!"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Hn"

"Troublesome"

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

Shikamaru quickly took out his phone.

"Naruto if you just txted me..."he threatened

"I didn't"he bellowed

"Sakura..."

Sasuke head snapped up at the mention of her name before he went back to staring out to space.

"Whats onee-san want Shikamaru?!What what!!!"Naruto was jumping up and down.

"Naruto calm down wait what did you call her?"

"Onee-san"

"Since when dobe?!"

"Since today Teme"he pouted.

'Man I missed out when I left,why did I go?'

"Huh what the?"

* * *

The message said:

Hey Shika-Kun

Watch this!

Sakura

* * *

He heard Ino say it was dedicated to a troublesome person.

'It couldn't be me'

He watched her sing her heart out and then at the end watched all these boys climb all over her.

'Err the bastards!Wait why do I care I go out with Temari'

'Troublesome"

* * *

Back with the girls

"Sakura how could you?"

"Easily"she replied cooly.

"Forehead your going to get it!"

But before Ino could do anything Hinata stood up and said

"No filming Sakura?Promise?"

"Yes Hinata"

"Good"

And she went up the stairs to sing.

"You know she never said I couldn't"Ten Ten chirped as she pulled out her phone.

"Point taken"and Ino to took out her phone and fixed it on the girl on the stage.

"Ummm I'm Hinata and this song is dedicated to one boy I actually loved but her never loved me back!"

The audience awwwwed and Sakura felt her heart break for Hinata as soon as she started to sing.She knew all the words were true.

* * *

_Ooh, yeah  
Took awhile to think about your boy the other day  
Countin' down the hours until I can see your face  
I wish you would realize these words I'm tryin' to say  
I'm sittin here, I wanna be, but do you even notice me?  
I can't see me with no one else  
Why's it too hard for you to tell? _

Cause I think about you every single day  
And it kills me everytime I hear your name  
I love you but I feel so far away  
I'm asking you, just let me know, boy think about it  
Could you ever love me that way?

Tryin' hard to ignore these voices screamin' in my mind  
Tellin' me I'm nothing, that I shouldn't waste my time  
Something about you made me wanna spend my life  
With you alone, nobody else, I'm prayin' for that day to come  
Although you'll never know I'm here, no  
I always try to make it clear

Cause I think about you every single day  
And it kills me everytime I hear your name  
I love you but I feel so far away  
I'm asking you, just let me know, boy think about it

Cause I think about you every single day  
And it kills me everytime I hear your name  
I love you but I feel so far away  
I'm asking you, just let me know, boy think about it  
Could you ever love me that way?

Oooh I cannot make it clear  
I've been standing here  
But boy you'll never see  
How much you mean to me  
I wanna let you know  
You never hear me though  
No matter what I say  
You'll always be the same  
Why can't you look at me?  
Boy I just wanna be  
I can't live my life without you near me

Cause I think about you every single day  
And it kills me everytime I hear your name  
I love you but I feel so far away  
I'm asking you, just let me know, boy think about it

Cause I think about you every single day  
And it kills me everytime I hear your name  
I love you but I feel so far away  
I'm asking you, just let me know, boy think about it  
Could you ever love me that way?

* * *

When Hinata had finished everyone was quite.She slowly walked off the stage and down the stairs she was going to cry.And on cue she ran outside.

"Hinata!"Ten Ten yelled and ran after her.

"Ino did you get that"Sakura whispered.

"Yes and its on it's way to the idiot Naruto!"

"Hey..."Sakura pouted.

"Sorry"

* * *

With the boys

_I'm a Barbie girl...In the Barbie._

"Ino..."

"Dobe was that your phone?"

"Uhhh maybe Teme..It's Ino"

"Why has she got a ringtone on your phone?"

"Cause she stole it one time and well yeah anyway"

He opened his phone and the message he got read

* * *

Oi Dobe

Its Ino watch this and you better feel sad at the end.Because I don't know why Hinata would do this.

Ino

* * *

"Hinata?"he whispered but Neji heard and ran over.

"Hurry up dobe and show me what you have done to my cousin"

"Alright"

All of them watched Hinata sing and what got Naruto the most was what she said at the start._"Ummm I'm Hinata and this song is dedicated to one boy I actually loved but her never loved me back!"_

"Dobe" and with that he was punched in the head but this time he felt like he deserved it.

"Hey thats where Ino sang"

"Isn't that the new bar that opened?"

"Hn"

"Lets go there then obviously thats where the girls are"Naruto said and trudged forward.


	8. More Videos

Hey another time another chapter this one I'm not so sure how great it is.

'Blah' Normal

_'Blah' Song/Ring tones_

_**'Blah' Inner Sakura/Thoughts**_

Blah**' Thoughts**

**'Blah' Inner Sakura And Sakura**

_**Disclaimer:Do Not Own Naruto and The Song **_**Girlfriend Or beautiful Girls Or Man Eater

* * *

**

"Hinata!"Ten Ten yelled after the midnight blue haired girl.

"Ten sniff Ten...?"and with that the girl slowed down.

Cautiously she walked up to Hinata and flung her arms around her.

"It's okay Hina-Chan"she said kindly as Hinata cryed into her arms.

"Why...?"she sniffed."Why...did he have to go out with that that bitch!"she hissed the last part out.

"Because he's blind Hina-Chan,a lot like someone else I know"and with that she looked at the starlit sky.

"Pandy you sound like you talk from experience"Hinata questioned as she tried to look into the girls eyes.

"I am"she muttered and looked back at the other girl with tears in her eyes.

"Pandy"she said softly.

"Oh sorry Hina-chan we should head back don't you think?"

"Yeah"

They walked back in silence both thinking about what happened and just as they reached the door Hinata broke the silence.

"Pandy-chan who was it?

"Who was what?"

"Who hurt you?"

"Oh it was..."she went silent then said just as she walked in "Neji-Kun" and disappered into the crowd.

"Neji-Kun??"then Hinata quickly ran in after Ten Ten.

* * *

Back At The Table

"Hinata-Chan are you alright?"Ino said while running up to the girl.

"Yeah Ino but where's Sakura-Chan?"

"Oh forehead she's on her way up on stage,and the funny thing is she said to record her"she replied rather quizzically.

"She did lets get back to our seats then"Ten Ten said and they ran back to there table.

Then they saw Sakura walking up to the stage.And she smiled a wicked smile.

"Huh wonder what thats for?Oh well phones out girls she's going to start"Ino stated and all three of the girls pulled there phone out.

What the other kunoichi didn't notice was that a bunch of girls had walked in and one of them was Kasumi.

* * *

"Hi I'm Sakura!Yes I am the Hokage's Apprentice"and pulls the peace sign."Anyway I would like to dedicate this song to my otouto-san Naruto!And his girlfriend Kasumi"and motioned to the back of the bar.

The other three kunoichi nearly fell off their seats.

"Why is forehead dedicating this song to that cow!"Ino hissed while trying to keep her voice down.

"Maybe she likes her more than me"Hinata said rather quietly.

"Thats not true Hinata,did you guys see the smile she shot us when she got up there?"

"Yeah"both girls said in unison.

"She up to something lets just film okay?"

"K"

And with that the music started to play and Ten Ten knew the song and what Sakura was up to.

"Girlfriend"she squealed.

* * *

_Hey Hey You You_

_I Don't like your girlfriend

* * *

_

and Sakura points at Kasumi.Who's smirk was washed clean off her face.Sakura grinned evily again.

* * *

_No way No way_

_I Think You need a new one_

_Hey Hey You You_

_She can be your girlfriend

* * *

_

And points to Hinata and almost on cue the two girls filming turned towards the blushing kunoichi and then swiveled round to see a fuming Kasumi.

* * *

_Hey Hey You You_

_I Don't Like your girlfriend_

_Now way no way_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey Hey You You _

_She could be your girlfriend_

And Sakura repeated the actions again.

_You're so fine _

_She want's you mine_

_You're so delicious _

_She thinks about you all the time_

_You're so addictive _

_Don't you know what she can do to make you feel alright? _

_(feel alright, feel alright, feel alright) _

_Don't pretend I think you know she's damn precious  
And hell yeah she's the motherfkin' princess  
_

"Did she just swear?!"all three girls said together.

_I can tell you like her too and you know I'm right  
(know I'm right, know I'm right, know I'm right) _

_Kasumi's like so whatever_

_You can do some much_

_I think you should get together now_

_And thats what everyones talking about_

_Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend _

An she repeated the same actions she did the first time.

_I can see the way see the way you look at her_

_And even when you look away I know think of her_

_I know you talk about her all the time_

_Again and again.

* * *

_

This caused Hinata to blush.

* * *

_So come over here and tell her what she wants to hear_

_Better yet make that girlfriend disapper

* * *

_

And makes a gesture towards Kasumi who is getting ready to stand.

* * *

_I don't want to hear you say her name ever again and_

_again and again and again_

_Cause Kasumi's like so whatever_

_You could do so much better _

_I think you should get together now_

_And thats what everyones talking about._

_Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend

* * *

_

Sakura was up and preforming and dancing round like a manic which was getting the crowd hyped thats when she noticed Kasumi advancing on her.She smiled evily again and walked straight towards the aprroaching girl.

* * *

_Oh _

_In a second he'll be wrapped around her fingure

* * *

_

She sang while circling Kasumi.The crowded cheered and wolf whistled Sakura as she sang.

* * *

_Cause she can cause she can do it better _

_There's no other so whens it going to sink in_

_He's so stupid what the hell was he thinking

* * *

_

And she gestures towards Kasumi moving her hands from Kasumi's caked on make up face to her perfectly maniqured feet.Then Sakura ran over to Hinata.

"Oi bitch fight me fairly!"shouted Kasumi.All Sakura did was poke her tongue out as she ran towards Hinata.

* * *

_Oh  
In a second you'll be wrapped around her finger_

_Cause she can cause she can do it better_

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinkin'?

* * *

_

And gesturing for Hinata to follow her up to the stage.She didn't move so Sakura ran and grabbed her hand and dragged her up there.

"This is great!Go Hnata!"Ino shouted.

"YEAH GO HINA-CHAN!!!"screamed Ten Ten.

* * *

Sakura:_Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
She could be you girlfriend_

_No way, no way  
Hey hey, you you  
I know that you he.,_

_no way no way_

_I know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
She wants to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way _

Hinata:_Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way

* * *

_

Sakura beamed as she saw her friend run up to Kasumi and splash water all over her face.(A/N got no clue where he got the water from maybe a nearby table?)Making her make up and everything run.Including Kasumi.But that was just to the bathroom.

* * *

_Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way _

Hey hey

* * *

The crowd in the club went wild!Cheering the two girls on.

"Hey Ten Ten you got all that ah?"

"Yup laughs hesterically especially the part with Kasumi!Did you see her face?!"

"Yes just hurry up and send it!"

"I did!"and at that Ten Ten fell off her seat in fits of laughter.

* * *

With the guys

"Are we there yet?"

"No dobe"

"Naruto say one more then and I'll..."

"What a troublesome lot"

The boys where driving aroung trying tho find this place when Naruto got another txt.

"Oi Teme pull over!"

"Why?"

"Just got another txt"

With that the car swived on the side as all the boys crowded round the screen.Even Shikamaru.

* * *

Naruto

This is shit funny watch it please!

Ten Ten

* * *

"Hey how come she sent it to you?!"Neji blurted out.All the bys turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Hn"

"Hey it's onee-san!"

"onee-san?"

"don't worry"

* * *

Ten Minutes Later after watching it a million times

"Omg that was sooo funny did you see Kasumi's face!?"

"Dobe thats your girlfriend"

"Oh right"

"Hn"

Then he smiled and said "Soon to be Ex!"

"Ex?"all the boys stared at him.

"Yup ex now hurry up and get us there Teme!"

"We could of if you didn't tell me to stop"

"Shut Up"

"Hn"

"You know what?"

"What Neji?"

"I Agree with you I'm sick of seeing these videos"

"YEAH!"

"Quite dobe!"and with that Naruto was knocked out.

"Troublesome"

* * *

Back with the girls

"oi bitch!"

Sakura and all the others turned around to find Kasumi and Spastic plastics.

"Yes kasumi-chan?"

"Watch this!"

And with that Kasumi and her group walked on stage.

"This song is dedicated to me and my friends...oh and MY naruto-kun!"

All four kunoichi rolled there eyes.

"No for long"muttered Sakura

* * *

I_'m way too cool for ya boy  
That's why it'll never work  
I'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over  
Damn all these beautiful girls  
We're only gonna do your dirt  
We'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over _

Yeah yeah

I remember when  
I was hanging with my friends  
That's when I caught your eye  
You thought that I was fly  
Right then you wished that I would be your baby (be your baby)  
You try to spit some game  
Asking me girl what's your name  
All that ice upon ya chain  
So I asked you the same  
Something tells me that we have fun together (fun together)

I ain't easy to find  
I'm one of a kind  
Oh when I dutty wine  
I know your only mine  
Tonight is yours  
Tomorrow is for another guy (another guy)

I'm way too cool for ya boy  
That's why it'll never work  
I'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over  
Damn all these beautiful girls  
We're only gonna do your dirt  
We'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over

You've been calling me  
Leaving messages all week  
Was your curiosity  
Got ya knees weak  
I'm not looking for a man  
So I don't want no confusion (no confusion)  
I took ya to the floor  
Got ya begging me for more  
But that was my queue to go  
So I hit the door  
I let you hot  
With your mind used to running wild (running wild)

I ain't easy to find  
I'm one of a kind  
Oh when I dutty wine  
I know your only mine  
If you stick around  
Be careful not to fall in love (fall in love)

I'm way too cool for ya boy  
That's why it'll never work  
I'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over  
Damn all these beautiful girls  
We're only gonna do your dirt  
We'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over

Now a couple months have passed  
Never thought that this would last  
Oh everybody asked  
How ya got a girl like that  
But you should've known  
That nothing lasts forever (lasts forever)  
I mashed up ya mind  
When I tell you lies  
But boy don't be surprised  
That I'm seeing other guys  
I'm too young to settle  
And you should've known better (known better)

Damn all these beautiful girls (you should have known)  
We're only gonna do your dirt (cos I'll have)  
I'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over

* * *

Guys swooned when Kasumi and her friend walked off the stage.

Smirking her and her friends walked back to there seats.

"Grr how I would love to wipe that...hey where's Ino?"Sakura said while looking round.

"Up there"Ten Ten said as she pointed to the stage.

"Come on people we don't want this man eater Kasumi bitch making you think she's all that"Ino called out.

And when the music started Ino struted over to a boy who had brown hair spiked up and started to sing.

"Oh I'm so getting this"

* * *

_[Dj)_

_take it back, take it back... _

Everybody look at me, me  
i walk in the door you start screaming  
come on everybody whatchu here for?  
move your body around like a nympho  
everybody get your necks to crack around  
all you crazy people come on jump around  
i want to see you all on your knees, knees  
you either want to be with me, or be me

(come on)  
Maneater, make you work hard  
make you spend hard  
make you want all, of her love  
she's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall real hard in love  
she's a maneater, make you work hard  
make you spend hard  
make you want all, of her love  
she's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
wish you never, ever met her at all

And when she walks she walks with passion  
when she talks, she talks like she can handle it  
when she asks for something boy she means it  
even if you never ever ever see it  
everybody get your necks to crack around  
all you crazy people come and jump around  
you doing anything to keep her by your side  
because she says she'll love you, love you, long time

Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall in real hard in love  
She's a maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater

make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
Wish you never ever met her at all

[Chants

Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall in, fall in love  
She's a maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
Wish you never ever met her at all

You wish you never ever met her at all  
you wish you never ever met her at all  
you wish you never ever met her at all  
you wish you never ever met her at all  
you wish you never ever met her at all  
you wish you never ever met her at all  
you wish you never ever met her at all  
you wish you never ever met her at all

Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall in, fall in love  
She's a maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
Wish you never ever met her at all

She's a maneater, a maneater...  
(You wish you never ever met her at all)  
She's a maneater, a maneater...  
(You wish you never ever met her at all) 

"Hmph Thank you!"

* * *

With the boys

_Beep Beep Beep_

"Troublesome..."

Pulling out his phone he slowly smiled.

"Huh what you get?"

"..."

"Shikamaru!!!!"

"Here"

And chucked the phone to Naruto.He watched it and then said"Is that a guy she's dancing around?"

"What?!"

"Look!"as Naruto shoved it up to Shikamaru's face.

'That guy is so gonna get it when I get there!What were that come from I love Temari!Temari!NOT INO!


	9. Night To Remember

Hey another time another chapter this one I'm not so sure how great it is.Thanks So much to Da-BeSt-NaRuTo-FaN,Animeartist17,AnimeForeverL0ver with out you guys I wouldn't want to continue ThankS!

'Blah' Normal

_'Blah' Song/Ring tones_

_**'Blah' Inner Sakura/Kyubi**_

Blah**' Thoughts**

**'Blah' Inner Sakura And Sakura **

_**Disclaimer:Do Not Own Naruto and The Songs **_**Cuz I Can, Voice Within,I Don't Need A man

* * *

**

With the boys

"Sasuke-Teme can't you go any faster"whined Naruto.

"No Hyper I can't go any faster unless you want us to die!Dobe!"

"TEME!"

"Both of you shut up!"

"Whats it to you Hyuga?"Sasuke said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing"

"Troublesome"

"Teme..Teme look were not that far!"

"Hn"

"Please I want to dump that bitch"

"You do?"

"Yup...oh and Neji?"

"What?"

"Hinata can I..."

"No"

"Why not????"Naruto pouted.

"Because I said"

**'When do you listen to him?'**

'Never'

**'So what are you going to do?'**

'Ask Hinata out'

**'good'**

"Oi dobe were here"

The boys got out of the car and walked up to the door thats when they heard someone laugh.

* * *

Inside with the Girls

"Sakura...You'r going to do this one on your own right?"said Hinata shyly.To tell you the truth she didn't mind singing with her.

"Yeah I am this time Hinata"

"Oh forehead?"

"Yeah Ino-pig?"she smiled back.

"Can I video you?"

"Whatever it will be a good laugh when we get back to your house"and with that she walked up on stage.

Boys wolf whistled and drowled as they watched her walk up there.They started cheering and jumping up and down.

* * *

With the boys

"I wonder who's on stage?"

"Yeah they must be pretty good"

"Hn"

"Crowds are troublesome"

"Sakura..."Naruto yelped.

"Sakura?"Sasuke said barging through the door.

* * *

"Hey everyone guess what I'm going to sing again!"

Every boy cheered!And got up.

"hmm my dedication Its to all you boys out there!"and she blew them a kiss.

When the music started she walked off the stage and up to a boy with black hair and brown eyes and sat on his lap and started to sing.

_P-I-N-K  
P-I-M-P  
I'm back again  
I know y'all missed me  
I'm so so sick  
Can't handle it  
Yeah I talk Shit  
Just deal with it_

When she was done she kissed him on the forehead and walked off towards a familiar redhead Garra.(A/n no clue what he's doing there but I like Gaara so yeah)Placing one hand on his shoulder she danced around him.Not sexually though.(A/n I'm not making her a slut I just wana get the girls a funny video).And kept singing.

_My rims are 23 inch  
And they're black on black  
No they're not his  
Diamonds all over my teeth  
You can try and try you can't be me_

And she ran in the middle of the stage with Gaara and the both danced around while she sang.

* * *

"Uchiha is that real Haruno?"

"Hn"

"You sad Uchiha?"Neji said while smirking.

"No"

"Sakura!"Naruto yelled.

* * *

Back with Sakura

_So I'll cash my cheques and place my bets  
And hope I'll always win  
Even if I don't I'm fucked because  
I live a life of sin  
But it's alright  
I don't give a damn  
I don't play your rules I make my own  
Tonight  
I'll do what I want  
Cuz I can  
(ice cream, ice cream, we all want ice cream)

* * *

_

She smiled at Garra and let him return to what he was doing before.

"Omg Pandy he's blushing!HE'S BLUSHING!!"squealed Hinata.

"Oi Garra-Kun!"shouted Ino

As he looked up they got the perfect shot of a very embarassed Garra.He muttered some bad words and kept walking.

* * *

Back On stage.

"Sakura!"she heard Naruto yell

She smiled at him then she got an idea.Walking down the back of the bar towards Naruto and his friends.

With the Girls

"Hey where's she going?"Ino yelled

"I don't know lets just follow okay?"

"Yup"

And the three got off their chairs and followed Sakura.

_You know I'm rare  
You stop and stare  
You think I care  
I don't  
You talk real loud  
But you aint saying nothing cool  
I could fit your whole house in my swimming pool_

She said while circling Naruto.He got a little scared but then just laughed as he watched her walk over to Neji and do the same thing.

* * *

"Oi Teme?"

"What!"a very pissed Uchiha yelled.

"You'r jelouse!"he said triumphantly.

"Hn"

A few meters away from the boys three girls lurked in the shadows and filmed it trying not to laugh.

* * *

_My life's a fantasy  
That you're not smart enough to even dream  
My ice is making me freeze  
You can try and try you can't be me_

Sakura had to smile because she actually saw Neji shocked.

**'This is great!Shikamaru is next'

* * *

**

Walking over to Shikamaru she heard him murmur Troublesome woman but that man her smile more.

While bopping in time with the music she danced round Shikamaru.All the other boys glared at him as they would have killed to be in his position.

"Oi"Shikamaru yelled

"Yeah what Pineapple man?"

"Control her Naruto!"

"No can do she's having fun"

"So"

"She hasn't had fun in ages,all she's done lately is train,sleep,eat,train"

"Troublesome"

* * *

_So I'll cash my cheques and place my bets  
And hope I'll always win  
but Even if I don't I'm fucked because  
I live a life of sin  
But it's alright  
I don't give a damn  
I don't play your rules I make my own  
Tonight  
I'll do what I want  
Cuz I can  
(ice cream, ice cream, we all want ice cream

* * *

_

They all laughed when they saw Sakura walk up to Sasuke.

* * *

_Uh  
Break it down  
It's tough times out here ya know what I'm saying mmhmm  
Yeah I'm super thick  
People say I'm much too chick  
Come and kiss the ring_

With that Sakura focused all her chakra into her hand and forced Sasuke to kneal before her.

Laughter was heard all around as they watched a girl push around the great Sasuke Uchiha._  
You just might learn a couple things  
I'm trying to school you dog  
Ruff ruff ruff ruff ruff ruff ruff  
I'm your worst nightmare_

She yanked him back up onto his feet again.And sang right in front of him,with the look that says I know I'm right._  
Bring it we can take it there  
What are you scared_

She whispered the last line into his ear and then walked off.Back to the stage.But not before she turned around and slapped him.Throwing her hands in the air she sang.

_So I'll cash my cheques and place my bets_

_And hope I'll always win  
Even if I don't I'm fucked because  
I live a life of sin  
But it's alright  
I don't give a damn  
I don't play your rules I make my own  
Tonight  
I'll do what I want  
Cuz I can  
(ice cream, ice cream, we all want ice cream)

* * *

_

The people in the club went wild when she stopped.She bowed and walked back to where her and her friends were siting.

"Oi forehead"she turned round to be hugged by Ino Hinata and Ten Ten.

"Arrr guys can breathe"

"Oh yeah"the piled off her and went back to their chairs.

"Sakura you so have to watch this"Ten ten squealed while handing Sakura the phone.

* * *

Five Minutes later.Ten Ten has gone on stage.

"I still can't believe Garra-Kun blushed!"Sakura giggled.

"Yup and he's not the only one"Hinata stated.

"Huh...who..."Sakura didnt get to finish.

"Hi my names Ten Ten and I'm dedicating this song to my besties Hinata Sakura And Ino!"

* * *

With the boys

They sat down the back hoping that the wouldn't get noticed down here.

"Oi Neji isn't that Ten Ten?"Naruto yelled.

"Shut up dobe!"and was punched in the head by Neji but before he could throw another the most angelic voice started to sing.

* * *

_Young girl, don't cry  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall  
Young girl, it's all right  
Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly_

_When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream  
Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems  
No one ever wants or bothers to explain  
Of the heartache life can bring and what it means  
_  
_When there's no one else  
Look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend  
Just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength  
That will guide your way  
You will learn to begin  
To trust the voice within _

Young girl, don't hide  
You'll never change if you just run away  
Young girl, just hold tight  
And soon you're gonna see your brighter day

Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed  
It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold  
When you're lost outside look inside to your soul

When there's no one else  
Look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend  
Just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength  
That will guide your way  
You will learn to begin  
To trust the voice within

Yeah...  
Life is a journey  
It can take you anywhere you choose to go  
As long as you're learning  
You'll find all you'll ever need to know

You'll break it  
You'll make it  
Just don't go forsaking yourself  
No one can stop you  
You know that I'm talking to you

When there's no one else  
Look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend  
Just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength  
That will guide your way  
You will learn to begin  
To trust the voice within

Young girl don't cry  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall  
hmmmmm...mmmmmm...

* * *

"Now I would Like to invite my best friend up to sing one last song"Ten Ten smiled at them

"She was good"

"She was better than good Neji"Naruto said

"Hn"

* * *

"Hey everyone thanks for putting up with us hogging the mic"Sakura said while smiling sheepishly,

"Yeah"Chimed in a blushing Hinata.

"But you did enjoy us didn't you thats why none of you wanted to come up right?"Ino said.

The crowd yelled,cheered and wolf whistled at the female.

"Okay well let us begin"Sakura said.

"This song is dedicated to..."Hinata trailed off.

"Neji"Ten Ten yelled and pointed at him.

"Shikamaru!"Ino squealed and pointed at him.

"Naruto"Hinata kinda mumbled and pointed at him.

"And Sa..."

* * *

Sasuke nearly smiled.

"Sai"Sakura said and pointed at a boy who was identical to Sasuke but his hair didn't stick up as much.

Sasuke fell off his seat.But then got up and composed himself.

"Sakura.."they hissed

"Fine"she pouted "I mean Sasuke"

Sasuke fell off his seat again.

"Oi Uchiha maybe you should just stay on the floor"smirked Neji.

"Hn"

* * *

Ino:_I see you looking at me_

_Like I got some things for you_

Sakura:_ And the way that you stare  
Don't you dare  
'Cause I'm not about to_

Hinata:_ Just give it all up to you  
'Cause there are some things I won't do_

Ten Ten:_ And I'm not afraid to tell you  
I don't ever want to leave you confused_

Ino:_ The more you try_

Sakura: _The less I by it_

Hinata: _And I don't have to think it through_

Ten Ten: _You know if I'm into you_

All:  
_I dont need a man to make it happen  
I get off being free  
I don't need a man to make me feel good  
I get off doing my thing _

I don't need a ring around my finger  
To make me feel complete  
So let me break it down  
I can get off when you ain't around  
Oh!

* * *

The girls then walked down the back towards the boys and felt glares been shot at them from Kasumi and her spastic plastics.

* * *

Ino: _You know I got my own life  
And I bought everything that's in it_

And she flicked Shikamaru a look of I don't need your help anymore.

Sakura: _So if you want to be with me  
It ain't all about the bling you bringing_

Sakura walked up to Sasuke and tugged at his top as if it were rubbish and walk away slowly before flicking her head back to watch Hinata.

Hinata:_  
I want a love that's for real  
And without that then no deal_

She was sitting on Naruto lap drawing circles on his chest.Then made him stand up but she pushed him back down into the chair.All the time he was blushing,as his so called girlfriend sat at the back fumming.

Ten Ten: _And baby I don't need a hand  
If it only wants to grab one thing_

Ten Ten walked up to Neji grabbed his hand and through it away then slapped her ars.Then all four kunoichi walked back up to the stage leaving behind confused boys.

All: _The more you try  
The less I bite  
And I don't have to think it through  
You know if I'm feeling you _

I don't need a man to make it happen  
I get off being free  
i dont need a man to make me feel good  
I get off doing my thing  
I don't need a ring around my finger 

_To make me feel complete  
So let me break it down  
I can get off when you ain't around  
Oh!_

Ino: _Let it go_

Sakura: _Let it go_

Hinata: _Let it go_

TenTen: _Let it go_

Ino: _Let it go_

Sakura: _Let it go_

Hinata: _Let it go_

TenTen: _Let it go_

Ino: _Let it go_

Sakura: _Let it go_

Hinata: _Let it go_

TenTen: _Let it go_

Ino: _Let it go_

Sakura: _Let it go_

Hinata: _Let it go_

TenTen: _Let it go_

Ino: _I don't need a  
I don't need a man, I don't  
I don't need a man  
I'll get me through  
'Cause I know I'm fine  
I feel brand new_

Sakura:_I don't need a  
I don't need a man, I don't  
I don't need a man  
I'll make it through  
'Cause I know I'm fine  
Without you!_

Hinata: _I don't need a man to make it happen  
I get off being free  
I don't need a man to make me feel good  
I get off doing my thing  
I don't need, a ring around my finger  
To make me feel complete  
So let me break it down  
I can get off when you ain't around  
Oh_

Ten Ten:_I don't need a man_

Sakura:_ (I'm over you)  
I don't need a man _

Ino:_(I'm over you)  
I don't need a man  
_Hinata:_(I'm without you)  
(I'm over you)_

All:_I don't need a man  
I don't need a man  
I don't need a man  
Oh!_


End file.
